Take Your Frustrations Out On Me
by lpsrecord
Summary: A small one shot from the universe of my Fill Me, Drill Me, Fulfill Me story. Takes place before the epilogue. Quinn is having a hard time getting it up and when she does she accidentally knocks up Rachel. WARNING: G!P Quinn.


_**Title: **_**Take Your Frustrations Out On Me**

**Author: lps_record**  
><em><strong>Rating: M<strong>_  
><em><strong>Summary: A small one shot from the universe of my Fill Me, Drill Me, Fulfill Me story. Takes place before the epilogue. Quinn is having a hard time getting it up and when she does she accidentally knocks up Rachel. WARNING: G!P Quinn.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Momma please!" Emmy's voice ringed harshly through Quinn's already stressed out and throbbing head.<p>

"No, Emmy! I already told you I'm busy," Quinn told her daughter, running her hand through her own bangs in frustration. She never denies her princess anything but for the past month she's been extremely busy working for her record label. Recent expansion of the label was demanding more of her time and therefore taking away precious time away from her child.

"But you always working!" She cried, irritated and on the verge of tears.

"What is all this yelling I hear?" Rachel asked entering her bedroom. She looked tired for she had been at a press junket promoting a film she had starred in and would be soon premiering at a film festival.

Emmy finally let her tears fall as she rushed to her other mother's protective arms, Rachel picked her up.

"Momma doesn't wanna read me a bed time story," she sniffled.

Rachel looked at her wife sitting on their bed with papers strewn all around, her laptop on her lap, Bluetooth on her ear and her glasses askew on her nose. She looked like an adorable stressed out mess with her hair in a messy ponytail and her bangs all ruffled.

"She's busy, baby, how about I read to you again?"

"But I want momma to read."

"I know you do but she can't. I'll read to you and even act it out. How does that sound?"

Emmy accented begrudgingly. Her mommy always did the best Wicked Witch of the West impersonation, after all she had been the Wicked Witch on Broadway.

"Give your momma a kiss goodnight," Rachel said placing her kid on the floor.

Emmy walked cautiously towards Quinn who had her cheek ready to be kissed. Emmy placed a kiss there and softly murmured a goodnight.

"You know I love you, right baby girl?" Quinn said, holding the gaze of the other pair of hazel eyes that were like hers but had the intensity of Rachel's.

"I know momma," she said, "I love you a lot too"

Quinn gathered Emmy into her arms and placed another kiss on her temple.

"I'll read to you tomorrow, I promise, OK?"

"OK," Emmy said, disentangling herself from her mother and grasping the hand of Rachel who lead her away.

Quinn sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. The last thing she needed was stress at home too.

Moments later Rachel came in going directly to the bathroom to wash off the dirt and grime from the day. She exited the bathroom with an over-sized NYU shirt that she knew Quinn loved to see on her.

Rachel hoped she could distract her lover from her work and have her way with her at least for a while. It had been weeks since Quinn had made love to her or touched her for that matter.

She frowned at not getting any sort of reaction from Quinn. The keyboard keys had been getting more action from Quinn's fingers lately, more than herself actually. She leaned in close, peppering kisses to the outline of the blonde's strong jaw and placed her hand on Quinn's busy ones.

"Why don't you take a break for a little while and take your frustrations out on me?" she whispered hotly into her ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and tugging it with her teeth. This move usually ignited instant arousal in Quinn.

Quinn paused.

"Babe, I really can't get distracted right now I've got so much work to do"

"But Quinn, we haven't had sex in weeks. Don't you miss me? My touch? My mouth on you?" she murmured sneaking her hand under the laptop and groping her wife's upper thigh were her dormant appendage lay.

"Rachel..." Quinn spoke softly, her excuses dying in her throat.

"Come on Quinnie, don't you wanna show me how rough you'd had it?" Rachel said, briefly noticing that Quinn's member wasn't reacting like it usually did when she teased the blond.

Quinn placed her laptop to her side before leaning forward and capturing her wife's lips, she reached her hand under the shirt, quickly taking note that the brunette lacked any form of underwear.

Rachel made sure they stayed connected as she lay down with Quinn settling between her naked thighs. She stopped Quinn from taking off her glasses.

"You know it turns me on when you keep them on," she rasped.

Quinn proceeded to kiss her wife's neck, leaving a particular bruise on her pulse point. She reached into her own pajama pants and took hold of her still flaccid member. She paused momentarily as she realized that she felt aroused but her dick was still in an unaroused state. She continued to kiss Rachel's neck, paying close attention to the sensitive spots she knew of, causing the brunette to whine softly. She stroked her member trying to get herself hard and get her wife off but as she continued stroking, her actions were completely fruitless.

Rachel could tell something was wrong. She could feel her wife's hand moving between her thighs yet it was so unlike her to take too much time on herself than on Rachel.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" she asked

"Nothing...it's just that..." Quinn trailed off, she reached for Rachel's hand and put it inside her pants for Rachel to feel, "touch me...I can't..."

The dive circled the member very surprised that indeed there was something wrong. Her wife wasn't hard at all. Her wife was always aroused for her with or without a cock. This was something new and totally unwelcome.

"Quinn? Do you not...are you not turned on by me?" she asked, her pride slighted that she had failed to turn on her wife.

"No, No! That's not it, baby! I'm just...it's not working...my thing...it isn't working" she tried to explain, "like I feel turned on bit my...thing...it's just...there..."

Rachel looked on the verge of tears.

"Rachel, baby, I'm sorry" Quinn tried to apologize, mentally cursing her body for unintentionally hurting her wife. She moved to her side of the bed as Rachel moved to face away from her wife.

"It's OK," she said softly

"No Rachel it's not OK. Just because it doesn't work doesn't mean I can't make love to you. Let me go down on you, baby, let me make you feel good," she said, running her hands under the shirt once again. Rachel stopped the intruding hand from moving any further.

"No. I'm not in the mood. Just continue working. Goodnight, Quinn." with that final word, Rachel reached to shut off her lamp on her side of the bed and tried to contain a sob from escaping. Tears silently falling from her eyes.

Quinn sighed dejectedly. Picked up her laptop and continued typing.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Helen, is the doctor in?"<p>

"She is, want me to buzz her that you're here?"

"No need, thanks"

Quinn smiled at the older woman and took a deep breath before entering the well furnished office. She spotted the doctor who was deeply entranced with something on her computer monitor.

"Hey Santana, I need to tell you something...private" a nervous sounding Quinn told an Internet surfing Santana. "I..um...I can't get _it_ up." She confessed, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"What?" Santana asked, not paying attention to the embarrassed blond in front of her, too busy scrolling down a web page.

"I can't it up." she said a bit firmer.

"What are you talking about, Q?" Santana asked still not looking at Quinn. She took a swig out of her water bottle as she stared at a .gif of her now, hot wife, Brittany gyrating sensually. God bless those pervy dance fans of her, she thought.

"I can't get my...you know," she stopped, looked around cautiously as if someone had sneaked in with her in the Latina's empty office, "my penis up" she whispered.

Santana spit her water all over her computer screen with some droplets falling on Quinn's arm.

"Jesus Q, what the fuck? That's not something you bring up in casual conversation," the Latina said, angrily wiping away her water spattered screen.

"First of all you weren't even paying attention to me and second I made an appointment with your secretary to see you as a patient not as a friend."

To nobody's surprise, Santana majored in psychology with an emphasis on sexual health, thus becoming a sex therapist. She was becoming pretty well known in the industry and was pretty much exalted for saving people's relationships.

"You didn't have to do that, Q," the Latina said motioning the blond to sit.

"I did. One, because I want you to be clinical about this and two, doctor-patient confidentiality. I don't want Rachel to know we had this conversation, she already things that I'm not sexually attracted to her anymore, which is preposterous, because she's the sexiest woman I've ever seen and been with, that's including all those slutty girls I dated during our brief break up in college."

"Oh come on, you can't be serious, you remember that hot ass girl you dated, what was her name...Amy! Yeah, Amy," she said, with a faraway look upon her face, "after you broke up with her she came to me all sad looking for someone to make her feel better. I mean the things she did with her tongue? Sinful. Oh God, but seeing her do things to Britt... it was one hell of a three..."

"OK stop right there before you orgasm at the thought," Quinn said disgustingly, "shouldn't we be talking about my sexual life and not yours?"

"Damn it Q, that would be the 3rd time I would've come in my life without anybody touching me. Last 2 times, Brittany just talked and I..."

"Ew, Santana! TMI, TMI!"

"You're such an uptight prude when it comes to sex, maybe that's why you're having issues 'getting it up'"

Quinn squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"You can't even say penis without blushing. Come on, say Dr. Lopez, I can't get my penis up long enough to please my wife" the Latina challenged.

To prove her point, Quinn sat there and blushed trying not to make eye contact with her best friend. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Tell me, what happened when you noticed that your baby maker wasn't erecting"

"Uh, well, Rachel was trying to seduce me, you know? It usually doesn't take long for me to be ready and take her, but last night I was on top of her and it was just hanging there uselessly."

"Well what's going on in your life? Is there something causing you anxiety or stress? I'm asking because that's what usually keeps men...or you, in this case...from having a successful erection."

"Well, I did tell you the label is expanding and it's been causing me a whole lot of stress"

"Okay, then here's the solution. Stay at your office today long after everyone's gone home. Bring something that turns you on to work and rub one out at your office. Work is causing a mental barrier and it needs to break down in order for you and your dick to work and fuck your hobbit"

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Are you doubting my professional advice? I'm a fucking sex doctor, Dr. Love if you will, of course it'll work. Next time you see Rachel you'll be fucking the annoying out of her, trust me"

Quinn ignore the jab against her wife.

"Alright then, I think I know what to do. Thanks S, and not a word to Rachel or Britt, understand?"

Santana made a zipping motion on her mouth.

"I'll call you later, S" Quinn said before taking her purse and leaving.

Santana waited for a few minutes before picking up her phone.

"Hello this is Dr. Lopez, can I talk to Ms. Rachel Fabray please? Thank you...'sup Berry, it's me. You won't guess what little problem our little Quinnie is having...no, nothing like that...calm the fuck down...Jesus...fuck, sorry...can you please be quiet for at least a moment and I'll tell you what's wrong and how easily you can fix it, you can thank me later by naming your future elf-like children after me"

* * *

><p>"Ms. Fabray I'm gonna head out now, is there anything else I can help you with?", Quinn's secretary asked.<p>

"No Karen, that'd be all, thanks."

"Goodnight then, Ms. Fabray," Karen spoke looking at her distracted boss and hesitating for a bit but then changing her mind and closing the door.

Quinn sighed deeply. The usually bustling office fell into a calm silence making it a perfect opportunity to set Santana's advice into motion.

Grabbing her keys, she unlocked the top drawer of her desk where she kept her most important things. She fumbled around inside until her fingers felt the edge of what she was looking for. Pulling it out, she stared at familiar cover of an old Rolling Stone magazine. It's headline "The Entertainment Industry's New Power Couple and How They Keep Their Love Life Alive". The cover was a provocative shot of herself dressed a bit androgynous while her wife was scantily clad perched on her knee, Quinn's hand gripping Rachel's upper thigh, both of them captivating the camera with heated eyes. They had gotten a lot of controversy over that overtly sexual cover. It's not their fault they have insane attraction towards each other and are both super attractive.

It had been one hell of a photo shoot where the photographer, who thank God was gay, had to constantly rip them apart before they gave into temptation and fucked each other without giving one fuck if there was a gay man watching them or not.

She loved this magazine. She flipped to her favorite page, carefully peeling it open since it was stuck together for being a victim of Quinn's essence and miscalculations. Oh how this page helped her on those lonely nights when she was cold and horny and her wife wasn't there to warm her senses.

This particular page's main focus was Rachel and her unadulterated sensuality. She was in black, lace lingerie her legs lewdly spread apart, her lust filled eyes staring into the camera with Quinn herself behind her tugging on her ear with her teeth.

Just looking at this page stirred Quinn's member inside her business slacks. _I guess San was right._ Why hadn't she brought this magazine to work to "relax" herself. The longer she stared at Rachel's gaze the more aroused she became. She looked at the tent that had formed and rubbed her right hand over it sighing at the small amount of relief she felt. She continued teasing herself over her slacks still looking at Rachel's frozen pose.

Not standing it anymore, she slouched on her leather chair unzipping her pants tugging it and her boy shorts low enough to let her erection out moaning as her heated member made contact with the cool air of her office.

She lightly ran fingers over the sensitive skin of her cock. Smiling as it twitched in response. She looked at the magazine in her other hand biting her bottom lip remembering how she and her wife had released all that sexual tension after the photo shoot in the back of the limo that had brought them there.

She brought the magazine closer to her dick. Tracing Rachel's body with the head of her dick hissing as it skimmed over her wife's pouty lips, down the valley of her breasts to firm abdominal until finally reaching between her opened legs.

"Fuck," she murmured as she left a trail of pre-come on her wife's body soiling the sticky page even further. She fisted her cock in her hand and started to masturbate at a slow pace, her hand going up and down her hard-on her face flushing and hips bucking.

Her eyes bored into the picture wishing it would come to life so she could feel the warmth of her wife's body. She closed her eyes as images of herself impaling herself into her wife's sopping wet vagina, under the lights of a Broadway stage 5 years ago, where they had unknowingly conceived their daughter, flashed in her mind. Her wife had been particularly frisky that night getting off the fact that she was actually getting fucked on the stage by her lover where she simulated sex with Jesse St. James almost every night in front of a Broadway audience. Having sex on a stage with Quinn never got old.

"Fuck, Rachel," she groaned her hand moving faster over herself.

"Well aren't you just being naughty," a voice broke into the quiet of her office.

"Shit!" Quinn reacted, her eyes opening wide, her heart sinking into panic at being discovered. She quickly covered herself with the magazine looking at her intruder.

"W-what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, not really believing her wife had materialized right in front of her while she had been masturbating to thoughts of her. Her imagination was good but not _that_ good.

"Dr. Lopez called me saying you had stress at work and she recommended I would be the prefect prescription to solve your problem"

Quinn rolled her eyes at herself for believing for one second her best friend would keep the patient-doctor confidentiality with her, yet in the back of her mind she was thankful she broke it.

She trailed her eyes down her wife's body quirking her eyebrow as to why she was wearing a trench coat and high heels.

"Aren't you curious about what I'm wearing under this?" Rachel said moving closer towards Quinn's desk. She sat on the edge of her desk, scooting closer to the middle of it spreading her legs, placing her heeled feet on either side of Quinn's office chair, presenting herself to her wife.

"Well aren't you going to unwrap me?" She spoke, her lips forming into a naughty smirk noticing the effect she was having on her blond wife.

With shaking hands, Quinn reached for the trench coat, untying the knot and revealing that she was only wearing white panties and a navy blue and almost see through lace babydoll. She seriously felt herself get harder at the sight and she let a tiny moan escape her throat in reaction.

Rachel's insecurity that she wasn't sexy enough anymore to still turn her wife on flew right off the window.

"You like?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Quinn looked into her wife's eyes silently communicating to her that she more than liked.

Rachel raised her foot placing it on her chest and softly pushed Quinn back into her chair.

"Unbutton your shirt," she demanded trailing the tip of her heel down Quinn's torso.

Quinn swiftly undid them keeping her eyes on Rachel's face noticing her lick her lips as her flushed skin was being revealed to her.

Rachel squirmed on the desk as the throbbing between her legs intensified as her wife's heaving chest and rippling abs came into view. She felt that as time went by, her wife just got sexier and sexier.

"Unclasp," she ordered tugging at the front of Quinn's black bra with her shoe. Quinn followed orders realising the front clasp of her bra removing it without taking her shirt off completely, a little trick that still amused her diva.

Rachel raked her eyes over the almost completely bare torso of her wife, until she eyes reached the massive erection she knew was under the magazine she knew her wife kept solely for masturbatory reasons and enjoyed the fact that her wife used her revealing photos as spank bank material.

With her foot, she removed the magazine from her wife's lap, the blonde's eager member standing proud while leaving drops or pre-cum on Quinn's lower belly. Rachel felt her own sex clench, reminding her that she better have that burning piece of flesh inside her soon.

"Take off my panties," Rachel ordered.

Quinn eagerly moved forward taking he waistband of her wife's panties dragging them down tan thighs, noticing how they stuck at her core because of her arousal. She swallowed thickly as the landing strip of curly, dark hairs gave way to her wife's flushed, swollen and more than ready sex. Her outer pussy lips spread open, her entrance dripping with her essence, enticing her cock to just glide in.

"Can I taste you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel moaned in response. "Not yet. Finish what you started," she said gliding her shoe gently over her lovers cock, causing Quinn to drop back into her seat and start a fast pace with her hand on her cock. Her eyes eyes switched from Rachel's dark eyes to her moist center. Nothing compared to Rachel. Rachel's breathing shallowed out, resisting the urge to pounce on that cock and take matter's into her own vagina. As she watched her wife give pleasure to herself, she gave in and trailed her own right hand down her body tweaking her hardened nipples above her babydoll.

"Fuck Rachel"

"Want me to touch myself for you, baby?"

Quinn just groaned in response.

She reached down past her quivering belly that had gotten into extremely good shape after having housed their progeny for 9 months. As she got closer to her own aroused sex, she noticed Quinn's pace increase, her moans and grunts coming out of her mouth much more frequently, the obvious sign that her lover was close to orgasm.

Finally reaching her destination, she gathered her natural lubrication, spreading it to wet her curious clit that had peeked out its hood, ready for some attention. She circled it softly with the tip of her middle finger, moaning at the simple friction it cause, her hips subtly undulating on Quinn's desk. She spread her legs further apart as the pleasurable sensation shot from her clit up her spine making her arch.

Quinn's mouthed gaped open, her lungs working overtime to fill themselves up with oxygen as they were left breathless.

"Mmmm, Quuiinnn," the brunette groaned as she continued playing with herself, heat spreading all over her body.

The blonde's hips jerked out of sync as her member swelled further, getting ready to explode it's seed.

"Oh Rachel, Rachel, I-I'm about to...baby..."

"Let me see you cum baby, cum hard for me," Rachel beckoned her. Quinn let out a disgruntled noise as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" she screamed, finally ejaculating, sending her highly potent swimmers over herself and between Rachel's spread legs landing on her very sensitive center. She pumped her cock, twitching as her orgasm faded into a serene feeling. She sagged into her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Quinn baby, you made a mess on my pussy with your cum and I really, really need you to come clean it up for me," Rachel said, letting Quinn's cum mix with her own.

Quinn quickly got into motion, settling her face close to her lover's sex, inhaling the musky scent that was uniquely Rachel. With her fingers, she spread her inner lips further apart and with a broad stroke, glided her tongue on her wife's slit moaning at the delicious cocktail created by their mixed cum.

Rachel let out a strangled moan, arching up the desk as her love assaulted her clit, feeling her tongue flicking it in quick motion. She tangled her hands in blond hair, sweeping back blond bangs to see her lover's bright hazel eyes staring up at her. She fought the urge to clamp her thighs together as intense pleasure surged through her body. She could feel Quinn smiling against her. She moaned as Quinn suckled her clit into her mouth messaging her with the plumpness of her lips. She felt as Quinn released her clit and inserted her tongue into the cavern of her of her pussy causing her to become even more lubricated. Quinn attached herself again to her clit and inserted two finger into the hot channel feeling the muscles of Rachel's vaginal walls clamp against them.

"Oh Quinn!" Rachel shouted, holding Quinn's head in place with both hands as her thighs tensed around her ."Oh, baby, yes! That's it!"

Having memorized her wife's body, she instantly found her elusive g-spot, touching the spongy tissue relentlessly. She scissored her fingers in and curled them on their way out, spreading her entrance and getting her ready for penetration with her own thickness.

"Fuck, baby!" The brunette cursed as her body finally snapped into bliss, flooding Quinn's mouth with her sweetness, leaving her completely sated.

Quinn moaned against her as her wife's pussy tightened further into her fingers in orgasm sending a deluge of her nectar into her mouth which she quickly lapped in. She felt Rachel's pussy twitch as her orgasm faded. She placed gentle, loving kisses against it, forever thankful for guarding and than delivering the physical evidence of their love in the form of their child.

She trailed her kisses up her wife's heated body, dragging with her the edge of the babydoll off her as well. She placed soft kisses to her belly, dragging her tongue against her ribcage. She reached the swell of her heaving breasts, placing special, extra attention to her dusky nipples, nibbling each nipple with her teeth, tickling them with her tongue. She placed a firm kiss right above her wife's fast beating heart. She bit softly into her collarbone before placing soft bites against the salty, sweaty skin of her neck. She kissed both side of her neck, feeling both pulse points beneath her lips.

"I love you, Rachel" Quinn whispered into her ear.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's head and finally kissed her, both of them moaning as they shared the taste of Rachel between them. Their tongues played with each other, neither looking to dominate but just to feel. They separated with a gasp as Quinn had unconsciously begun to rock her hips against Rachel's wet heat. Quinn's already hard as a rock cock gliding along the delicate lips of her pussy, rubbing and flirting with the bundle of nerves.

They both were looking at their centers as Quinn led her dick , placing the head right at her wife's entrance and with soft movement of her hips, finally penetrated her. She moved her hips back and forth gently pushing inches of herself at every inward thrust until she was finally all the way inside.

Rachel's walls fluttered in contentment , stretching and accommodating themselves to give ultimate pleasure to both partners. Quinn kissed her fiercely as she felt Rachel situate herself around her. She breathed in deeply through her nose as as she started to thrust with purpose into her wife. She moaned a little in pain when Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist, the heels of her shoes digging into the top of her ass cheeks. Her cock easily went through the motions, coming out shiny with wetness. Quinn loved seeing her cock go in and out her wife with evidence of her pleasure all spread over it. Quinn held on to Rachel's hips as she continued her thrusts, the desk squeaking with her every movement.

"You still find me attractive, right?" Rachel suddenly asked breathlessly, "I still turn you on?"

The question broke through the sexually hazed fog that had settled in Quinn's brain. She stopped mid thrust upon hearing a bit of uncertainty and insecurity laced in her wife's voice. She looked into those darkened eye finding the same emotions swirling in them.

Quinn smiled, kissing her softly before starting to thrust again at a slower pace than before.

"Remember when we starting dating and you gave a hand job against that tree in the park and you said that my cock belonged to you? Well it does, baby. I wouldn't be this turned on and making love to you if I didn't find you remotely attractive. You gave birth to my kid and you're still hot as fuck. Nobody turns me on as much as you do even after all this time. I'm constantly surrounded by beautiful women that do nothing to my arousal but one thought of you and this cock that's fucking you right now goes on alert, baby. The only reason it wasn't working at home was because I was stressed out of my mind but you're fixing it, baby, you already made me cum once for you." She said stroking her lovers cheeks with her thumbs.

Quinn increased her pace her main focus to bring Rachel over the edge. The blond brought her hand into play, rubbing her wife's clit with her thumb. Rachel leaned in capturing Quinn's lips again as she gasped into her mouth, loving all the attention and love her body was getting from the blond. She would never doubt Quinn's love and attraction towards her again. By the way Quinn stroked her intimate parts, she could feel all the the love Quinn was giving her. Her wife masturbated to pictures of her, for God's sake, when she had all the women and porn to fuck to. Without a doubt, any woman would spread her legs to get a taste of the cock that forever belonged to her and she was for certain Quinn would only dip her cock, fingers and tongue in her and only her. Nobody else will ever feel the hot passion that was Quinn Fabray on their bodies. She smirked at the thought knowing that this dick giving her pleasure, that was rapidly entering and exiting her body, that was making her lover moan her name, would only ever be wet by her own juices and hard and aroused only because of her.

"Are you close, baby? Tell me what you need," Quinn mumbled against her neck.

"You're doing fine," she answered Quinn's cock and thumb bringing her closer to bliss.

With one last pinch to her clit and a groaned out "I love you", Rachel's world became hazy as she succumbed into orgasm, her walls gripping the appendage that her brought her pleasure begging it to release its seed. Her whole body shivered and shook. She felt as Quinn grabbed her hips firmly, pounding into her without synchronization, groaning into her wife's neck as her essence spilled into her lover's womb, and unbeknownst to them, once again, Quinn's little swimmers were racing until one finally managed to merge with Rachel's egg and therefore the conception of Dexter Ira Fabray, their baby boy, commenced.

Quinn continued thrusting softly both their hips jerking into each other post-orgasmically, the blond becoming flaccid inside her wife. She littered Rachel's face with kisses. Rachel smiled on how sappy, cuddly and affectionate her wife became after an intense lovemaking session. Moments like these made her know the depth of Quinn's love for her.

She grasped her wife's face, brushing away her bangs. The golden specks of her hazel twinkling with love. Rachel dragged her fingertips across her cheeks, tracing the chiseled form of her jaw. She was truly a goddess. No wonder America loved her. There were web pages and forums solely dedicated to her wife's beauty. Sometimes she would have bouts of jealousy when people would fawn over her woman's body, specially when she was all female anatomy and showing off her delectable abs at the beach.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn's husky voice ripping through her thoughts.

"How lucky I am to have you all to myself and see you naked almost everyday,"

Quinn gave her a cocky smile, "Is that so?"

"Are you getting hard again, Jesus Quinn, narcissistic much?" Rachel said rolling her eyes once she felt wife twitch inside her.

Quinn giggled, "No, I'm getting hard because I just realized I've been having sex with one of the world's hottest celebrities, and even though you've simulated sex with very attractive men and women on stage and on film, I've been pretty much the only one who knows how this pussy feels like," she said rolling her hips to make a point.

When they had broken up for 6 months in college, it had been complete torture seeing Rachel be with somebody else. Once, they had been at the same college party. Quinn had been dating some Amy. She had spotted Rachel arrive with a guy she assumed was from her theater company. Rachel had later admitted that she had been trying to make Quinn jealous, in which she definitely succeeded, at when the obnoxious man began groping her woman right in front of her, his tongue deep inside her throat. But what broke her that night was seeing that asshole drag her future wife upstairs and Quinn knew another person would be all over the brunette's body.

That night Quinn drank herself into a stupor, drowning herself in misery.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned feeling Quinn thrust a bit harshly and her demeanor change into a possessive one.

"Hold me tight, babe, we're going to the couch," Quinn warned her wife. Rachel took Quinn's blouse off as Quinn stepped out of her slacks, before holding Rachel from under her upper thighs, easily picking her up, while still inside of her and carrying her to the couch she used for informal meetings at her office. She sat down, Rachel straddling her lap.

"Where did your mind go just now?" Rachel asked, rocking her hips, grinding slowly against her wife, their forehead joined and their breaths picking up. Quinn held her waist letting her guide their rhythm.

"That I really like it when you're on top," she said kissing her, "and that no one will ever love you like I do. We're forever Rach"

Rachel smiled against her lips, gasping as she felt Quinn take hold of her ass, plant her feet securely on the floor and thrust relentlessly upward. They moaned into each others mouths, only breaking to breathe in deeply. Rachel tweaked Quinn's rosy nipples with her fingers, enjoying how her wife's hips jerked every time. They both felt very hot as they moved together to the same goal. Rachel hissed throwing her head back as she felt Quinn scrape her blunt nails down her naked back and then settling once again on her ass.

"Quuuiinn," she moaned.

"Ohh, almost there, baby...just wait for me...God, you always feel too good" Quinn mumbled against her wife's neck.

Rachel guided her walls to grip Quinn tighter, moaning a breathless, "yes!" every time the head hit her spot inside. The thickness inside her filled her perfectly to capacity, riding her wife until she felt the first wave of orgasm begin to brew in the pit of her stomach. She burrowed her face into her wife's sweaty neck, closed her eyes tightly and groaned loudly at her orgasm overtook her senses.

Quinn held on to Rachel tightly as her wife orgasmed, making it harder to penetrate her sleek walls, she fought her way through until it became too much and spilled herself inside her again. She fell sideways unto the couch laying down as she and Rachel cuddled and waited for their breaths to slow down.

Rachel laid her head on her wife's chest, listening to her erratic heartbeat begin to slow down.

"Wow," she heard Quinn whisper breathlessly, Rachel giggling softly.

They laid there in the quiet, sex scented, love filled office for a while.

"So, uh, is there another part of this office building that stresses you out?" Rachel asked her almost asleep wife.

It took Quinn a while to process what was said, "There's the conference room," she later responded.

Rachel got up from the comfort of Quinn's body dragging a smirking blond towards the conference room.

* * *

><p>(9 Months Later)<p>

"...I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!," Rachel screamed at a pale looking Quinn, as the brunette pushed their son into the world, "I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU PUT A BABY INSIDE ME AGAIN?"

Quinn curse her dick again for the 10th time in her life. "Baby it wasn't my intent..."

"FUCK YOU QUINN!" Rachel screamed, letting out another painful scream as she pushed, her hand grasping Quinn's so painfully, it was spraining.

"Babe you're hurting me," Quinn winced

"I'M HURTING YOU? I'M HURTING YOU? I'M GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR SPAWN QUINN! THROUGH MY VAGINA!"

Laughter was heard and murderous gazes settled on a camera wielding Santana, Rachel's eyes were crazy looking and that quickly shut her up.

(Moments later)

"I love you so much Quinn," Rachel said as she let Quinn kiss her once again, "sorry for breaking your hand"

Quinn looked at her hand and wrist encased in a pink cast (the color chosen by Emmy), and thought it was totally worth it. A nurse had placed her baby Dexter's footprint and Emmy's hand print on it.

"Mommy can I hold 'im?" Emmy asked once the chaos of childbirth had settled.

"Yes, your Aunt Britt will help you," Rachel said as she motioned her eldest child to sit next to her as Brittany placed Dexter on her small arms.

All the adults in the room aw'ed.

"He's a spitting image of you, Q," Puck said, patting Quinn on the back harshly, "you do one hell of a job creating beautiful children"

"Well that wasn't what Rachel was telling me a while ago," she said, causing everyone to laugh, as she sheepishly looked at her wife.

* * *

><p>Quinn came home from a busy day at work. She quirked her eyebrow at how quiet her home seemed to be. She padded up the stairs, as a soft noise coming from Emmy's room, caught her attention. She opened the door and her heart instantly melted at the sight.<p>

There was Rachel singing a song to their kids. One of her hands rubbing at the small back of a sleepy baby Dexter who was resting over Rachel's chest and her other was softly scratching the scalp of Emmy's sleepyhead.

Rachel gave her a tired smile.

Quinn made her way into the room settling on the other side of Emmy's sleeping form. She kissed her daughter's warm temple, whispering a goodnight. She then ran a finger along the chubby cheek of her son and kissed Rachel on the lips with all the love she could muster.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
